X-Over Castle Season 1
by DragonKing19
Summary: What as some Live, Animated and CGI character live together in a castle and battle the forces of evil while trying to get along
1. Ep1: SpongeBob's New Car

X-Over Castle: Season 1

Episode 1: SpongeBob's New Car

**Summary:**

**Plot A:**When the Patty Wagon Breaks Down again SpongeBob builds a new car. But when Overload takes it over SpongeBob along with Cyborg, Kaz, Skyler and Raven must stop him.

**Plot B:**Mary Jane is looking for a Job and Stan and Max Thunderman help her. But when The Liquidator attacks can Mary Jane, Stan and Max Stop him?

By DragonKing19

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW FIC!**

**THIS IS X-OVER CASTLE!**

**THIS IS A CROSSOVER WITH LIVE TV SHOWS, ANIMATED TV SHOWS AND CGI TV SHOWS AS WELL AS SOME LIVE MOVIES, ANIMATED MOVIES AND CGI MOVIES!**

**THERE ARE 9 SEASONS!**

**EACH SEASON HAS 61 EPISODES!**

**EACH EPISODE WILL BE UP TOP AS WELL AS THE SUMMARIES!**

**ALSO I WILL BE PUTTING WHAT SHOWS THE CHARACTERS ARE FROM IN BOLD!**

**THIS FIC WILL BE GREAT!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS EPISODE 1:**

* * *

><p><strong>Plot A Part 1:<strong>

We go to the Sapphire Dragon Ball which is a huge Mall shaped like a Sapphire Dragon with Ruby Eyes.

The Mall was closing and the Parking Lots were almost empty you.

Just two cars were there.

The Patty Wagon and a Boat Car.

One person; SpongeBob Squarepants **(same name)** was heading for the Patty Wagon.

He was humming a song and smiled.

"Ah another great day at work here at the Mall. I really should thank Drago again for putting the Krusty Krab in the mall." He said.

He got into the Patty Wagon and tried to start it up.

"Come on, come on." said SpongeBob.

The Burger Car smoked

"Seriously?" said SpongeBob.

The Wagon soon fell apart.

The Sponge is shocked

He got out of the car and looked at his destroyed car.

"MY CAR!" yelled SpongeBob.

Just then a voice was heard.

"What's wrong SpongeBob?" A voice asleep

SpongeBob turned and saw his boss Mr. Krabs** (SpongeBob SquarePants)** and he looked worried

"My car broke down." said SpongeBob.

His boss looked at the Burger Car and was shocked.

"Wow that's bad." He said.

The Red Crab looked at his favorite employee sad.

"Such a shame." said Mr. Krabs.

He then smiled.

"Tell you what SpongeBob I think I can get it fixed." Me Krabs said

"Really?" said SpongeBob.

His boss smiled.

"Yep. I know a guy. And this will be on me. So take some time off. You will need it." Mr Krabs said.

SpongeBob smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Krabs." said SpongeBob.

"Eh, don't mention it boy." said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs took a phone out.

"Better call the tow Truck." He said

He dialed a number.

The phone rang and a voice was heard.

"What?" said the voice from the phone.

"Yes Fred I need a Tow Truck. My Best employee's Burger Car broke down and it needs to be fixed." Krabs said.

"You got it." The Voice said.

Minuets Later a Black Tow Truck with a Picture of a Incursean that looks like Bullfrag **(Ben 10 Series)** and letters said red's Tow Tuck Service on it came and a Incursean that looks like Bullfrag named Fred put the Wagon on the Truck.

"That should do it." Fred said and got back in his truck.

He eventually drove off.

SpongeBob sighed.

Krabs smiled.

"Well my boy I will be seeing ya. I have to get home. One of my favorite shows will be on soon." He said.

He got into the boat car and drove off.

SpongeBob pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Soon ringing was heard and a voice is heard.

"Hello?" A Male voice asked.

"Yes Troy its me." SpongeBob said.

"What?" said Troy.

"My Burger Car Broke down." SpongeBob said

"Again?" said Troy.

"Yeah, pretty much." said SpongeBob.

Troy sighed over the Phone.

"Cyborg and I will be there." He said.

SpongeBob hung up.

SpongeBob smiled.

"Well I better wait." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot B Part 1:<strong>

The next Morning at X-Over Castle which looks like the Hogwarts Castle from the Harry Potter Series and it is on a island in front of the city. the Sun was shining.

In the dining room we see a very depressed Mary Jane Watson (Ultimate Spider Man) in a Blue Stripped Shirt under a Vintage 80's LEVI STRAUSS & CO Jean Jacket, Blue Pants and Blue shoes.

"Another day." said Mary Jane.

She sighed.

Just then Max Thunderman (The Thundermans) and Stan (Dog With A Blog) came in saw they both saw a depressed Mary Jane.

Max was in a Black Tank Top, under a Black Leather Jacket, Black Leather Pants and Black Leather Shoes.

"Whats with MJ?" Stan asked.

"No idea." said Max.

They went to Mary Jane.

"Hey what wrong?" Max asked.

Mary Jane saw Max.

"Whats it to a super villain like you?" She asked.

Max is shocked.

"Hey were roommates and friends I may be evil but I help." He said.

"He's got you there." said Stan.

Mary Jane sighed.

"Ok guys I am worried about a job." She said.

Stan is shocked.

'Why?" He asked.

"I'm trying to get one." said Mary Jane.

"I thought you wanted to be in the news Job." Stan said.

"Yeah." Max said.

"So many problems." said Mary Jane.

"How so?" Stan asked.

Mary Jane looked at Stan.

"Jameson and his hatred to Spider Man." She said.

"Ouch." said Stan.

"I know." Max said. "And Peter is Spider Man."

"Tell that to Marvel Comics." said Stan.

He soon realized something.

"Wait a minute." said Stan.

"Dude, you almost broke the fourth wall. Not cool." said Max.

Stan smiled.

"I can get away with it." said Stan.

Mary Jane sighed.

'Maybe I should look for a job at the Sapphire Dragon Mall." She said.

"Yeah, maybe." said Max.

"And Max and I will help." Stan said.

Max is shocked.

"You and me?" said Max, "I'm out."

Mary Jane looked at Max.

"Please Max? You said were roommates and friends." She said.

Max sighed and realized she is right.

"Fine." said Max.

"Always manage to get through to him." said Stan.

Mary Jane smiled.

"Lets go." She said. "J.A.R.V.I.S. can ya let our roommates know where we are?"

"Sure thing Miss Mary Jane." J.A.R.V.I.S. (Marvel's Animated Series) said. "Have a good day."

"Sure thing." said Stan.

"You got it." Max said.

With that; the two humans and dog left.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot A Part 2:<strong>

Meanwhile in the Castle's Game Room we see SpongeBob with Cyborg (Teen Titans), Kaz (Mighty Med) and Skyler Storm (Mighty Med) there playing a game of Pool.

"Your car broke down again?" said Cyborg.

"That's the fourth time this month." said Kaz.

"I know." SpongeBob said. "And I am tired of it."

Skyler is confused.

"Wait how can you drive when you don't have a license?" She asked.

SpongeBob looked at his friend.

"You don't need one when driving a sandwich." said Spongebob.

Kaz was looking through a book of driving laws.

"He's right." said Kaz.

SpongeBob smiled.

"And besides I got my licenses three months ago. I just like to drive my Patty Wagon." He said.

"For an idiot, he knows a lot of stuff." said Cyborg.

"I was a lawyer at one point." said Spongebob.

Kaz smiled.

"I can see. I know maybe since your burger is getting fixed we all Can help build a new car." Kaz said.

Skyler looked at her best friend shocked.

"You don't know how to build anything." said Skylar.

"I built a model. Building a real car won't be that hard." Kaz said. "Besides we all can help."

Spongebob was reading a book on building a car.

"It's pretty hard." said Spongebob.

"Not is we have the right help." Kaz said. "Besides Cyborg built the T Car."

"He has a point." Cyborg said. "So lets build that car."

Everyone grabbed some tools and started building a car.

Soon a Montage started and we see SpongeBob getting a Red Hood for the Engine.

He placed it next to a work bench as Kaz pushed some wheels into the garage.

Skyler brought in a Engine and four doors.

Cyborg brought in a trunk door.

Robo Apes brought in more Car Parts

Cyborg managed to grab the tires and placed them on the bottom of the main car.

He then bolted them on.

Kaz and Slyler and SpongeBob were putting the seats in the car.

They eventually put the car doors on.

SpongeBob got in and looked at everything.

There were different color buttons, colorful seats. A Wheel with a Tutbo Ranger Symbol on it.

The Sponge though of something.

"Something is missing." He said.

"Like?" said Kaz.

SpongeBob thought.

"I don't know." He said.

Cyborg thought of something.

"Maybe a part of you?" He asked.

Spongebob pulled out an air freshener and placed it on the rear view mirror.

"Now to add a part of me in the car." He said and took off his arm.

He looked all over the car.

"But where?" He said

He then smiled.

"Open the hood." SpongeBob said

Cyborg managed to pop the hood.

"Now put my arm in." SpongeBob said.

Kaz is confused.

"Meaning?" said Kaz.

"A Part of him in the car." Skyler said.

Cyborg grabbed the arm.

"I know what he means." He said.

He puts the arm in the engine.

Cyborg then closed the hood.

He then smiled.

"All done." said Cyborg.

SpongeBob smiled.

"Perfect." He said. "Let's get the others."

"Right." said Cyborg.

"Got it." Skyler said.

"Ok." Kaz said.

Minuets later the residents of the Castle arrived in the lab.

Later in the Garage The Residents are Drago Yoshi/GoldDragonNinja **(Owner of Castle) (Owner of Sapphire Dragon Mall), **Drago's Best Male friend Sean Goldworthy, his girlfriend and Drago's best female friend Ellie Edwards **(All OC and all from from GoldDragonNinja Series),** Charmcaster **(Ben 10 Series) (Female Co Owner of Castle and Owner of Magic Store in Sapphire Dragon Mall)**, Bugs Bunny**( Male Co Owner of Castle),** Speedy Gonzales **(All from The Loony Tunes Show) (Owner Of Pizzeria across Sapphire Dragon Mall),** Randy Cunningham, Theresa Fowler **(All from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja),** Mike, his girlfriend Zoey, Cameron, his girlfriend Gwen, Owen, his Girlfriend Izzy, Duncan, his Girlfriend Courtney **(All from Total Drama),** Robin, his Girlfriend Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven** (All from Teen Titans),** Max Goof, his Girlfriend Roxanne **(All from Disney),** Sonic the Hedgehog **(Sonic Boom Version),** CatDog (CatDog), Troy Burrows, His Girlfriend Emma Goodall** (All from Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce),** Antonio Garcia, his Girlfriend Lauren Shiba** (All from Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai),** SpongeBob's Girlfriend Sandy Cheeks** (SpongeBob SquarePants),** Peter Parker/Spider Man** (Ultimate Spider Man),** Shaggy Rogers, his dog and best friend Scooby Doo, Shagg's Girlfriend Velma Dinkle **(All from Scooby Doo),** Danny Fenton/Phantom, His girlfriend Sam Manson, His older sister Jazz Fenton, and his adopted sister/Clone Dani Fenton **(All from Danny Phantom),** Tyler and Chloe's Sister, Nikki's Best friend and Stan's owner Avery Jennings, Avery and Chloe's Brother, Nikki's Boyfriend and Stan's Owner Tyler Robert James, Tyler and Aver's Sister and Stan's Owner Chloe James, Tyler's Girlfriend and Avery's best friend Nikki Ortiz **(All from Dog with a Blog),** Max Thunderman's Twin Sister Phoebe Thunderman **(The Thundermans),** Tori Hanson the Blue Ninja Wind Ranger, Blake Bradley the Navy Blue Thunder Ranger **(Both from Power Rangers Ninja Storm), **Nick Russell, his girlfriend Madison Rocca **(All from Power Rangers Mystic Force),** Kira Ford **(Power Rangers Dino Thunder),** Kaz and Skyler's Best friend who is also Skyler's boyfriend Oliver **(Mighty Med) **and finally Rigby and Mordecai **(Regular Show).**

All of them are also in their night clothes.

"So what's this about?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm supposed to be at a biking convention." said Tyler.

"There are good waves for me to surf." Tori said.

"And I want to hit the Motor Track." Blake said.

"And I have to meet Wes at the Mall. It may be my chance for us to get back together." Avery said.

"And like there's a giant pizza with Scoob's and my names on it." said Shaggy.

"Reah." said Scooby.

Oliver looked at the two.

"Cant you two stop thinking about food for one second?" He asked.

"Clearly not." said Velma.

"We've brought you over here because we have a surprise for you." said SpongeBob.

"Couldn't have waited till after the biking convention?" said Tyler.

Nikki looked at her boyfriend.

"Tyler." She said.

"What you know its true. And besides I was going to take you there for a surprise after the convention." He said.

"SILENCE!" yelled Cyborg.

Everyone stopped.

"Gus "Gus lets have SpongeBob show us. It better be good as well. I am helping Troy and Emma pack for a date." Drago said.

SpongeBob smiled.

"It is my friend." said SpongeBob.

He looked at Beast Boy.

"Drum Roll Please." said SpongeBob.

Beast Boy turned into a Lemur and banged his belly.

SpongeBob looked at Kaz and Skyler.

"Reveal the surprise you two." SpongeBob said

The two grabbed a blanket covering something and removed it.

Everyone was in shocked at what they saw.

It was a car that looked like the Rescue Rover but it was different colors.

The Doors were Red, The Hood was Blue, The Back Seats were Gold, The Front Seats were Purple, The Steering Wheel was Silver, The Front Wheels are Crimson and the Back Wheels are Sapphire.

"ZOINKS!" yelled Shaggy.

"Jinkies." Velma said shocked.

"Whoa." Drago said.

"Oden's Beard." Oliver said.

"Seen it." said Duncan.

"Wow." Tyler said.

"Row." Scooby said.

"Wowza." Sean and Ellie said.

"Tarnation." Sandy said.

"That's my kind of ride." said Robin.

"Great Azmuth." Raven said.

"By the stars of Jupiter." Star Fire said.

Beast Boy turned back to normal.

"Whoa momma." said Beast Boy.

"I agree." Owen said.

"Cool." Izzy said.

"That's better then my mothers car." said Danny.

Jazz looked at Danny.

"Danny." She said.

"You know it to be true." said Danny.

"Good point." She said.

SpongeBob smirked.

"Like it?" He asked.

"Yeah man." said Randy.

"I sure do." Antonio said.

"Better then that Burger." Cat said.

Dog laughed.

Skyler is mad.

"CatDog." She said.

Cat pointed to his conjoined twin brother.

Dog is mad.

Drago went to the car and smiles.

"That is some car." Drago said.

Charmcaster smiled.

"Is it magic proof?" She asked.

SpongeBob, Skyler, Kaz and Cyborg smiled.

"Yes. Yes it is." Skyler said.

3h ago"This car is the best that we built. . It is powered by a 100,000 horsepower plasma turbine engine, making its (theoretical) performance unsurpassed in comparison to other land vehicles. A nitro booster is fitted into the rear portion of the car for speed bursts, and for movement across water and rough terrain it is fitted with hover jets in the axles and wheel hubs." SpongeBob said. "Thanks to Cyborg's help that is."

Cyborg smiled.

Tyler was shocked.

"That is cool." He said.

Sonic went to the hood and popped it open.

"Why is one of your arms in the hood?" said Sonic.

"To add a part of me to the car. Like cyborg did to his car." SpongeBob said.

Sonic smiled.

"Can't argue with that." He said.

Just then the alarm went off and everyone was confused.

"What the?" Chloe said.

Just then J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice is heard.

"Everyone there is trouble is the city." J.A.R.V.I.S. Said.

Drago is shocked.

"What is it J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Drago asked

"Overload." said J.A.R.V.I.S.

Everyone turned to the readers as suspenseful music played.

"Where's that sound coming from?" said Bugs.

"Probably Iago." Drago said. "Ok J.A.R.V.I.S. where is the Attack coming from?"

"Downtown." said J.A.R.V.I.S.

More suspenseful music played.

"IAGO!" everyone yelled.

A red parrot named Iago** (Aladdin)** flew into the garage with a smart phone.

"What, it's a very interesting app." said Iago.

Emma looked at Drago.

"He's your bird." She said.

Drago sighed.

"I know." He said and got serious. "Ok Titans you along with Phoebe, Troy, Emma, Lauren and Antonio go and try and stop Overload. SpongeBob will go as well because of his car."

"Well this puts a damper on my evening plans." said Troy.

"Don't worry Troy you will be done before this evening." Drago said. "Also Randy go with them as well."

Theresa was confused.

"Why Randy?" She asked.

Drago got nervous looked at his friends.

"Well-uh-he-" Drago said before being interrupted by SpongeBob.

"Is it because he knows a guy?" said SpongeBob.

"Yeah." Randy said.

Drago smiled.

"Nice call SpongeBob." He said.

Randy leaned over to SpongeBob.

"Thanks for not spilling the beans." whispered Randy.

"Hey thank Drago. He was the first to know your secret." SpongeBob said.

"Right." said Randy.

"Now let's go guys." Trivia said.

"Right." The ones who are going said.

They heard a honk and saw SpongeBob in his car.

"I'll drive." said SpongeBob.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot B Part 2:<strong>

We go to the Sapphire Dragon Mall and we see Max, Stan and Mary Jane there.

Stan was looking at a poodle magazine.

"Ooh, these are some hot ladies." said Stan.

Max looked at the poodles in the magazine.

"They're all guys." said Max.

Stan was shocked.

"How can YA tell?" He said.

"I'm just a good guesser." said Max.

Stan sighed

"Ah I have a girl anyway." He said.

"Amen." said Max.

Mary Jane is mad.

"Can we just get me a job?" She asked

"Right." Max said.

With that they went off.

At a Gym we see the trio talking to a Humangasaur look alike.

"Sorry, you don't qualify." said the alien.

He pointed to a bunch of muscular aliens.

"Besides my boys know how to train and your a little puny." He said.

Mary Jane is mad.

She walked off.

Max used his powers to lift a 1000000 metric ton weight over the alien and dropped it on him, crushing the alien.

"Ow." He said.

Max smiled.

"Never mess with my friends." He said.

Stan smiled.

"That's my villain." said Stan.

"Hey I may be a villain Stan but I treat friends right." Max said.

With that the two left

They eventually reached a Mr. Smoothie shop.

There a Galvan looked at MJ

"Sorry, all the positions are full." said the Galvan.

"But you've only got one guy." said Max.

"Yeah." MJ said mad.

They saw a red Splixsion operating one smoothie machine before splitting into several copies.

Stan was shocked

"I think I just wet myself." said Stan.

MJ and Max stepped away from Stan.

"What?" Stan said

The Galvan chuckled.

"The good thing about this guy is that he's the only one I have to pay." said the Galvan.

"How do you know if he is the original and not a clone?" Max asked.

The Galvan was shocked.

"Splixsion's do that." said the Galvan.

"Yes." Max said.

"Hey, hey, check me out." said Stan.

Max and MJ saw that Stan was dressed up as a Mr. Smoothie mascot.

The Galvan saw this.

"Want a job as a mascot?" He asked.

"Is the pay good?" said Stan.

"All the Dog food you can eat." He said.

"I'LL TAKE IT!" yelled Stan.

Mary Jane sighed.

Stan saw this.

"Can I start next weed? I promised my friend I help her find a job." He said.

The Galvan groaned.

"Fine." said the Galvan.

"Lets go." Stan said and with that the trio left.

At the Krusty Krab we see the trio at a table as we see everyone of all spices from human, alien, demons, mythical creatures and humanoid animals enjoying the Krabby Patties.

Stan was eating a mountain load of Kraby Patties.

"Oh, these things are good." said Stan.

"I know." Max said as he ate a Double Kraby Pattie. "First thing I do when I take over the world is make chains of this all over the world."

Mr. Krabs appeared with a smile on his face.

"Can I get 100 percent of the profits?" said Mr. Krabs.

Max used his powers to send Mr. Krabs literally flying.

"AHHHHHH!" He shouted.

Max smiled and looked at Stan.

"I would still give him 100 percent of the profits." Max said.

Stan smiled.

"No you wont." said Stan.

"No I wont." said Max.

He sees MJ still depressed with her Krabby Pattie, fries and a grape soda.

Max and Stan look sad and look at each other.

"Man She really is depressed after searching for jobs.

"She looked for two and they turned her down." Stan said. "Can you blame her?"

"No." Max said. "Hey don't worry MJ We will find a job for ya."

"Yeah and its not like a evil villain will come." Stan said and looked at Max. "No offence Max."

"None Taken." Max said.

Mary Jane sighed.

"I guess." She said.

Meanwhile in the Men's Rest Room we see a Male Red Appoplexian was using the Rest Room and was washing his hands.

"Man I needed to use the rest Room." He said.

Just then the Water started to move on its own and the Male Red Appoplexian was shocked.

'What the?" He asked.

Soon the water formed and became The Liquidator. **(DarkWing Duck)**

"Yes the Krusty Krab." The Water Dog said. "Now I can get the Secret Formula and Make my own batch of Kraby Patties. And I will use the money to rule the world."

The Liquidator laughed.

The Red Male Tiger Alien is shocked and fainted.

The Liquidator saw this.

"Man I have to stop appearing out of no where." He said and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot A Part 3:<strong>

We go to the road and we see The T Car and SpongeBob's Car driving down the street.

In the T Car are the Titans and Cyborg was driving. (As usual)

Robin was looking at the Radar.

"Ok guys it says here that Overload is attacking a Best Buy." Robin said.

Beast Boy is shocked.

"Oh man that's just wrong." He said.

"We must stop him." Cyborg said.

"And we will." Robin said. "Tell SpongeBob that we will go ahead of him."

"You got it Robin." Cyborg said and opened the window to the T Car. "Yo Sponge Dude we are going ahead. Meet you at the attack."

In SpongeBob's Car SpongeBob was driving and Randy in Ninja Form, Antonio in Ranger Form, Lauren in Ranger Form, Troy in Ranger Form and Emma in Ranger Form were there and SpongeBob smiled.

"RIGHT CYBORG!" SpongeBob said.

With that Cyborg drove off.

In the Back seat Lauren sighed.

"Can this Car go any faster?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah." Antonio said. "We need to catch up."

SpongeBob sighed.

"I am going as fast I can you two. I thought a Samurai are trained not to be in a hurry." SpongeBob said.

"Hey, don't blame me." said Antonio.

SpongeBob sighed.

"I just finished this thing, and already something bad happens." said SpongeBob.

Meanwhile at Best Buy people are running out scared and screaming.

"IT'S A NIGHTMARE!" someone yelled.

"MY CELL PHONE IS GOING CRAZY!" somebody else yelled.

"A TELEPHONE GLUDED MY COUSIN TO A MOVING TRAIN!" Another one shouted.

"No it didn't." A Female said mad.

"Oh I thought we were shouting stuff." The same guy said.

The guy continued to scream as lots of electricity shot out of the Best Buy.

The T Car stopped as the Titans got out and saw everyone screaming and shouting.

There were Humans, Demons, talking animals and even mythical creatures running out.

"Aw man, I'm planning on getting a laptop from that place." said Beast Boy.

"And I was going to get a Flat screen." Star Fire said.

They eventually saw Overload **(Teen Titans)** emerging from the Best Buy.

"Now this is the kind of day I should be having." said Overload.

The Titans are mad.

"Its over Overload." Robin said.

Overload turned to the Titans.

"The Titans." He said. "Why must heros always ruin villains plans?"

"I don't know, because the cops are to scared?" said Robin.

Two cops were hiding behind a cop car.

"He's got a point." one of the cops said.

Overload blasted the Titans and they dodged.

"Titans, GO!" yelled Robin.

"You don;t have to say that every time we go into battle." said Cyborg.

"Force of habit." said Robin.

Soon the started to battle.

Overload blasted the Raven.

"AHHHH!" She shouted.

Beast Boy turned into an elephant and grabbed Raven with his trunk.

Raven smiled.

"Thanks BB." She said

He placed Raven down.

Overload is mad.

"TAKE THIS ELEPHANT BOY!" He shouted

Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and charged at Overload.

Overload blasted him and Rhino Beast Boy fell.

Cyborg got ready to fire a blast from his arm.

"Take this Electric Cyclops." He said.

He then shot Overload who screamed.

Robin got out a rubber staff.

"I planned ahead." said Robin.

He charged at Overload.

Overload is shocked.

"What the?" He asked.

Robin smacked Overload across the face.

"AHHHHH!" He shouted.

Robin continued to do so.

Soon The others arrived and SpongeBob parked his car.

"We are ready." Lauren said.

"And we showed up at a good time." said Randy.

Overload saw this.

"More Heroes?" He asked.

"Oddly enough, yeah." said Antonio.

Overload fired some electricity at the other group.

But they all dodged it

He then saw the new car.

"Interesting." said Overload.

He looked at the heroes.

"Love to stay and chat, but I've got a car to take over." said Overload.

The heroes were confused.

"Huh?" said Robin.

Overload managed to take control of the car.

SpongeBob is shocked.

"MY CAR!" He shouted.

"So long losers." He said and went on the car.

It glowed and turned completely red.

"Hahahahahaha!" He laughed and drove off.

Everyone was shocked.

"Oh man." TROY said.

"He got away." EMMA said.

"The Juice." Randy saod.

"Well that just sucks." said Beast Boy.

SpongeBob is shocked.

"M. m. my car." He said.

Robin saw this.

"You okay?" said Robin.

"I guess so." said Spongebob.

He started to walk off.

Everyone was sad for their friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot B Part 3:<strong>

We go to Mr Krab's Office and we see the evil water dig there.

He saw a safe.

"At last, the formula shall be mine." said Liquidator.

"HEY!" yelled a voice.

Liquidator turned to the desk and saw Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants).

"That's my formula to steal, go find your own." said Plankton.

"No." Liquidator said and blasted water at Plankton.

Liquidator turned to the safe.

"This'll be a piece of cake." said Liquidator.

He put his hand in the safe.

"A little here, a little there." said Liquidator.

Soon he heard a sound and smirked.

"Yes." He said.

He opened the safe and saw the Krabby Patty formula.

He grabbed the formula and removed it from the safe.

"Yes now I will make my own Parties." Liquidator said.

He then left.

"Looks like I will go to the front door of this place." Liquidator said.

He looked around.

"All clear for a clean getaway." said Liquidator.

He then starts to go to the door but he sees Max, Stan and a depressed MJ.

"Maybe the pipes." said Liquidator.

He was about to go when he tripped on a Banana peel.

"AHHHH!" He shouted and splashed on the floor.

Max, Stan, and MJ looked around.

"What was that?" said MJ.

Stan sees a puddle.

"Was that puddle always there?" He asked.

The others saw it.

"I don't think so." said Max.

MJ saw the wet spot and sees a formula.

"That is a puddle with a bottle and paper." She said.

Soon the Puddle turned back into Liquidator.

"Sorry babe, but the notes not for you." said Liquidator.

Stan is shocked.

"The Liquidator." He said.

Liquidator is shocked.

"A Talking Dog?" He asked.

"Speak for yourself." said Stan.

Max is mad.

"Give the bottle back." He said.

Liquidator laughed.

"Please I heard of you. You want to be a villain." He said.

"Well yeah, but that's beside the point." said Max.

He used his powers to take the formula out of Liquidator's hands.

But the Water Dog blasted him.

Everyone screamed and ran off.

"Makes my day easier." said Liquidator.

Stan is mad.

"No one does that to my friend." He said.

Stan charged at Liquidator.

Liquidator saw this.

"Take that Dog breath." He said and blasted stan.

Stan was knocked out like Max.

MJ was shocked.

"Stan Max." She said.

Liquidator laughed.

"I could do this all day." said Liquidator.

Soon salt was thrown at him.

"AHHHHHHH!" He shouted and sees MJ With salt. "WHAT THE?"

"You are going down Water Dog." She said and took her jacket off.

Liquidator whistled.

"Hubba, hubba." said Liquidator.

"I AM TAKEN!" She shouted and blasted soda at him.

"That won't do you any good girl." said Liquidator.

He blasted her but MJ Dodged.

"Rats." said Liquidator.

MJ grabbed the bottle and Liquidator is mad.

"Not on my watch." said Liquidator.

He blasted Mary Jane but she dodged and ran off.

Liquidator saw this.

"Why do I even bother?" said Liquidator.

He went after her.

In the back Mary Jane is looking around.

"If I'm someone like Liquidator, what would I avoid?" said MJ.

She sees the freezer and smiled.

"The freezer." She said.

She went into the freezer.

Liquidator appeared.

"You can't hide forever." said Liquidator.

He looked around.

"Where are you?" He asked as he blasted random stuff trying to find Mary Jane.

Mary Jane saw this and smiled and opened the freezer making some noices.

Liquidator saw the door opened and was confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

He entered the freezer as Mary Jane ran out and closed the door.

The evil water Dog saw this.

"Huh?" He asked.

He went to the door and tried to open it and is shocked and sees Mary Jane.

"You can't do this to me. I'm the owner of a bottled water company." said Liquidator.

Mary Jane smiled from the outside.

"To bad." She said.

Liquidator then sees he is being turned to ice and is shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Liquidator Shouted and turned to ice.

Mary Jane smiled.

"Sucks to be you." said Mary Jane.

She laughed.

Max and Stan who just woke up came back and saw this.

"Whoa." Max said.

"A dog on ice, that's going on my blog." said Stan.

"And I did it myself." MJ said.

Suddenly; two cops appeared.

One was a Dragon Cop and the other a Astrodactle Cop.

"We received a tip off saying that Liquidator was spotted here." said the Dragon Cop.

"He's in the freezer officer." MJ said.

The two cops smiled

"Thanks" said the Astrodactly Cop.

With that the two went off taken the frozen villain.

Mr Krabs came and was shocked.

"What happened here?" He asked

"To much info to give you." said Max, "A dog known as Liquidator tried to steal your formula but Mary Jane managed to lock him up in the freezer."

Mr Krabs was shocked.

"You defeated that guy yourself?" He asked.

"Well with the help of my friends." She said as she smiled at Max and Stan.

Mr. Krabs smiled.

"How would you like a job here?" said Mr. Krabs.

Mary Jane was shocked.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep as a reward for saving me formula. And with good pay." Krabs said

Mary Jane thought about it before smiling.

"I'LL TAKE IT!" she yelled.

Mr. Krabs pulled out a Krusty Krab hat and placed it on Mary Jane's head.

"Congratulations." He said. "Your the first human to work here and will guard my formula and help deliver food to the customers."

Stan was sitting at a table with a laptop out.

"And it's all going on my blog." said Stan.

"Where did you get the Lap top?" Max asked.

"Well, that would be telling." said Stan.

MJ smiler and hugged Max and Stan.

"Thanks for helping." She said

"THERE'S THE SUGAR!" yelled Stan.

Max laughed.

"No problem." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot A Part 4:<strong>

We see SpongeBob at a Sonic's with 100 Milkshakes sad at what happened.

"I cant believe Overload stole my car." He said.

He started drinking a milkshake.

Kaz, Skyler, Cyborg and Raven came in the T Car and saw their friend sad.

"How did he get all those milkshakes?" said Kaz.

"He must have gotten them for free." Skyler said. "But drinking that many he must be really depressed."

"I've seen worse." said Raven.

"I cant blame him. We all made his car and it was stolen." Cyborg said. "I remember that feeling."

Raven knew what her friend was talking about.

"He needs us." She said

They walked over to the depressed sea sponge.

SpongeBob saw them.

"Hey guys." He said

"Hey yourself." said Kaz.

"What's wrong with you?" Skyler asked.

"Drinking 100 milkshakes?" Raven asked. "That's un healthy."

"Can I have one?" said Kaz.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"That's all you can think of at a time like this?" said Cyborg.

"Hey you Skyler and I built the car as well. You think I'm not depressed about this?" Kaz asked.

"Good point." Skyler said.

Kaz grabbed a milkshake and started drinking it.

He spat it out on Raven in disgust.

"What kind of shake is this?" said Kaz.

SpongeBob is sad.

'A Sea Weed flavored one." He said.

Skyler is sad.

"I feel your pain." said Skylar.

Raven whipped her self off and smiled.

"SpongeBob you put your hard work on that car. Heck you Kaz, Skyler and Cyborg worked hard on it and it feels bad. But. Otho g can be done unless we find it." She said.

Kaz smiled.

"Wise words from a half demon." He said.

Spongebob drank another milkshake and offered one.

"Milkshake?" said Spongebob.

"No thank you." She said.

Just then laughter was heard and everyone saw what it was.

It was Overload driving like crazy.

"I LOVE THIS HOT ROD!" yelled Overload.

The heros are mad

"There's that thief." said Cyborg.

We have to stop him." Kaz said.

SpongeBob is mad.

"We will and I am driving the T Car to get him." He said.

Cyborg is shocked.

"Say what?" said Cyborg, "You can't be serious."

SpongeBob is mad.

"I. Am. Serious." He said.

He went to the T car and drove off.

The others are shocked.

"He went off with out is." Kaz said.

"That's just mean." said Raven.

"Should we follow?" Cyborg asked.

"Eh, might as well." said Kaz.

They all ran off.

Meanwhile in the high way overload laughed

"I love this day." said Overload, "Nothing could make it go bad."

However Overload heard a noise.

"That's not good." said Overload.

SpongeBob is mad.

"Give me back my car." SpongeBob saod as he pressed a button and lasers came out of the headlights.

Overload dodged them.

"Hahahaha you will never defeat me." Said Overload.

He dodged every blast and SpongeBob kept blasting.

Finally they reached a dead end and Overload smirked as he turned around and SpongeBob came and was mad.

Cyborg, Raven, Kaz and Skyler also came running (or flying in Raven's Case) and are shocked to see what is happening.

"Oh my." Cyborg said.

"A stand off." Kaz said. "Who has the popcorn?"

Skyler who has Popcorn is shocked

"Who will win?" She asked.

Raven was biting her nails.

"Come on." She said.

Spongebob pressed down on the gas pedal a bit, revving up the T car.

Overload revved up the other car.

"Give it up." Overload said. "To beat me you'll have to destroy your car."

SpongeBob is sad.

"It's not my car anymore." He said.

They both started speeding towards each other.

Kaz started recording everything with his cell phone.

"Oh man this will be good." He said.

Soon the two cars his and an explosion was seen.

Everyone is shocked.

"MY CAR! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL CAR!" yelled Cyborg.

They saw Spongebob emerging from the explosion unharmed.

"Sorry Cyborg." He said.

Cyborg smiled.

"Ahh I can always rebuild it." He said. "I am just glad your safe."

"We all are." Skyler said.

Overload emerged from the explosion, badly hurt.

"Overload." He said and fell and the body vanished leaving his head.

Suddenly; two Gourmand cops came.

"What happened?" The Perk Gourmand Cop asked.

The Murk Gourmand Cop saw Overload.

"Overload should consider quitting since he's a head." said the Murk Gourmand Cop.

Everyone laughed at that joke.

The two cops grabbed a rubber cage and placed Overload in it.

"Thanks for getting him." They said and left.

SpongeBob sighed as he saw the two destroyed cars.

"My car." said SpongeBob.

He walked off.

Everyone looked sad.

"Poor guy." Kaz said.

"I know. We worked hard on the car and it was destroyed and stolen." Skyler said.

"I feel bad." Cyborg said.

Raven smiled.

"I have a idea." She said.

Everyone was confused.

"What?" Skyler asked.

"You'll see." Raven said.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot B Part 4:<strong>

We go to the Castle's Living Room and we see Mary Jane with Peter, Max, Phoebe, Stan, Tyler, Nikki, Avery, and Chloe watching the news.

"This is Tom Tucker with the news. Today at the Krusty Krab was attacked by Liquidator who was trying to steal the Kraby Patty Secret Formula." He said.

Peter, Phoebe, Tyler, Nikki, Avery, and Chloe are shocked.

"No way." Peter said.

"That mean Aqua Dog." Nikki said.

"But luckily a brave girl defeated him and locked him in the freezer." Tom Tucker said and smiled. "And saves the formula."

The TV now shows Footage of Mary Jane defeating the Liquidator by locking him in the freezer.

Peter became shocked and spat out his soda he was drinking.

"No way." Peter said.

Mary Jane smiled.

"Yes way." said Mary Jane.

Tyler was wet from the drink.

"I can't believe it." Tyler said.

"I know. You defeated one of DarkWing Duck's Foes." Nikki said

MJ smiled.

"And that's not all. Mr Krabs gave me a job protecting the formula." Mary Jane said.

"Security." said Peter.

"Yep." MJ said. "And with good pay."

Phoebe looked at her brother.

"I can't believe you helped Mary Jane find a job." She said.

Suddenly; Dr. Colosso (The Thundermans) appeared.

"I'm very disappointed in you." said Colosso.

"Hey come on Colosso I may want to be a villain but I also want to help out my friends." Max said.

Chloe picked up the rabbit.

"But at this point, you're just a cute little rabbit." said Chloe.

She started to pet Colosso.

"HELP!" yelled Colosso.

Everyone laughed.

Peter smiled and kissed MJ.

"You did great MJ." He said.

Mary Jane smiled.

"I know that Peter Parker." said MJ.

The two kissed and Everyone saw this.

"Get a room." Colosso said.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot A Final Part:<strong>

We go the the castle and see SpongeBob in the backyard sad.

Drago who saw this from the inside was sad and went to his friend.

"You ok SpongBob?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." said SpongeBob.

Drago smiled.

"I head what happened." Drago said.

SpongeBob sighed.

"But good news. Your Latty Wagon is back." Drago said

SpongeBob smiled.

"Thanks Drago." He said.

"No problem. By the way Skyler, Kaz, Cyborg and Raven wanted to see you in the Garage." Drago said.

SpongeBob is confused.

"What for?" He asked.

"No idea. Let's go see." The Castle Owner said and the two left.

In the Garage the lights were out.

SpongeBob entered the garage.

"Did you forget to pay the electric bill again?" said SpongeBob.

"Nope." Drago said. "We just have a surprise for you."

SpongeBob was confused.

He felt around for a lightswitch and flicked one on.

Unfortunately, it destroyed Mount Rushmore.

Drago and SpongeBob saw that on the screen.

"That's not good." said SpongeBob.

"Yep." Drago said.

SpongeBob flipped another switch, but a bunch of whoopee cushions fell on Drago.

"Why do I have that?" Drago asked.

"You should label these things." said SpongeBob.

Drago shot fore at the whoopee cushions and they burned away.

"Yep." Drago said.

Spongebob flipped another switch and the lights turned on.

"Better." He said.

He saw his newly repaired car.

SpongeBob is shocked.

"My car." He said. "Its fixed. But how?"

Soon Raven, Cyborg, Kaz and Skyler appeared from behind the car.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" yelled Kaz.

The three Heroes looked at Kaz mad.

'ITS SURPRISE!" Cyborg shouted.

"I'm just building up some humor." said Kaz.

Skyler sighed.

"Kaz." She said.

"What its true." Kaz said and looked at SpongeBob. "Anyway it was Raven's idea to rebuild your car and made new improvement to it. But I suggested a protection device to be installed. That way if Overload or an villain will never take over it again."

"Kaz is right." Raven said. "He did think of that."

SpongeBob smiled and cried.

'You guys." He said and ran and hugged them.

Kaz, Raven, Cyborg and Skyler smiled.

Just then a voice is heard/

'Hey get a room all of you." A Voice that sounds like Robin Williams said.

SpongeBob was confused.

'Who said that?" He asked.

"I did." The voice said.

SpongeBob turned and saw his car talking.

"Hello." The car said. "My name is Back Seat."

Then why are your eyes on the window?" said Spongebob.

"They are in the headlights." Kaz said.

"Oh." SpongeBob said.

"It's just a name." The Car said.

"This car could talk, did we even allow for that?" said Kaz.

"Must have given him a voice box." Raven said. "It's cool."

The car ended up 'farting' some smog on Spongebob.

"What did you feed that car?" said Spongebob.

"Nothing." Everyone said.

"We also have the Patty Wagon a ability to talk." Skyler said.

"She is right." A voice that sounds like the Gadget Mobile said.

Everyone turned to the Patty Wagon.

"Hello everyone." He said.

Drago is shocked.

So shocked that he ended up fainting.

"Was it something I said?" The Patty Wagon asked.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**EPISODE 1 IS DONE!**

**EPISODE 2 WILL BE UP SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Ep2: Finding Silkie and Sorcerer

X-Over Castle: Season 1

Episode 2: Finding Silkie and Sorcerer

**Summary:**

**Plot A:** While everyone is going to the Beach Drago is at home watching one of his favorite shows. But when Silkie go missing Drago, must find them.

**Plot B:** While setting up for a Beach Party Cameron gets involved in a surfing contest and Tori try to help him out.

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO EPISODE 2 OF MY X-OVER CASTLE SEASON 1 FIC!**

**THIS FIC IS GOING GREAT!**

**THIS IS EPISODE 2!**

**THIS WILL HAVE THE SORCERER AND A BEACH PARTY!**

**IT WILL ALSO INTRODUCE MY NINE PETS!**

**THIS WILL SUPER GREAT!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS EPISODE 2:**

* * *

><p><strong>Plot A Part 1:<strong>

We go the castle and we see that the sun was shining.

The sun then shines through one bed room.

The bed room that looks like Anna and Elsa's Shared Room but it is red, there is a gold dresser, a blue closet door, a purple movie shelf with DVDs and Blue Ray Movies, a Flat Screen TV With a DVD/Blue Ray Player.

There was Blue Bed with a Red Pillow and Gold and Purple colored Blanket and Drago was sleeping under the blankets.

On the bed was Tom the Cat** (Tom and Jerry)** with Jerry Mouse **(Tom and Jerry)** on his back and Abu** (Aladdin)** next to him on one end of the bed.

On the other end of the bed was Mushu **(Mulan)** and Cri-Kee** (Mulan)** who are both sleeping on top of Spike Bulldog** (Tom and Jerry).**

At the end of the bed was a Komodo Dragon named Dragoon **(OC).**

In a Golden bird cage next to the bed is a sleeping Iago.

In a Lizard Cage on top of the Dresser was a Bearded Dragon named Dragon** (OC)** who was sleeping on a branch.

The clock currently read 6:59 before it changed to 7:00 and started ringing.

Tom woke up before grabbing the clock and removing the batteries. He put the clock back and went back to sleep.

The sun shined in the room and it shined on Tom and Jerry's face.

The two woke up and saw the sun.

Spike then woke up and saw the sun through the window.

"What a night." He said. "That's the last time I eat dog food with ketchup on it."

Mushu woke up and accidentally burped fire on Spike's face.

"Shouldn't have drank hot sauce before going to bed." said Mushu.

Spike was mad with a burned face.

"You think?" He asked.

Iago who stretched woke up and saw this.

"Wow, that's interesting." said Iago.

He pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of Spike.

"This is definitely going on the internet." said Iago.

Spike saw this.

"Don't even think about it bird." said Spike.

Iago gulped.

Drago yawned and woke up and saw his pets.

Drago was in his red Tank Top and Red Night Shorts.

"Morning guys." Drago said.

"Morning." The animals that could talk said.

Tom and Jerry waved and Abu smiled.

Drago got out of bed and yawned.

"This will be a great day." He said.

Just then a knock is heard and Drago was confused.

"Its open." Drago said.

The door opened and Blake and Tori entered in their swim clothes.

"Do I really want to know?" said Drago.

"Yes its the day we are going to the beach." Tori said.

Drago thought about it.

"Oh yeah." said Drago.

The three saw Sonic going by while wearing black shades and carrying a white beach umbrella.

"Going to the beach." said Sonic.

He left the area.

"He's going to hit on girls again, isn't he?" said Drago.

"That's what worries me." said Blake.

"Oh yeah." Tori said.

Drago sighed.

"I will be at the beach soon. I recorded one of my favorite shows last night and I really want to see it. it is a classic. All That." Drago said.

"Classic Nickelodeon show." said Blake.

"That and the Amanda show." Iago said. "Judge Trudy is funny."

"Maybe because you're both loud mouthed." said Mushu.

Iago became mad.

"I AM NOT LOUD MOUTHED!" yelled Iago.

Abu said something in his language and Iago is mad.

"Hey do I insult your mother?" He asked.

Abu is shocked.

Abu continued to speak his own language.

"There's no call for that kind of language." said Iago.

Blake and Tori smirked.

"Well Drago we will see you there." Blake said.

"Same with the party." Tori said.

"Alright." said Drago.

The two rangers left as Avery, Starfire and Max Thunderman came.

"Since you will stay for a while can you watch Stan?" Avery asked.

"Silkie as well?" said Starfire.

Max Thunderman held out Dr. Colosso.

"Even Dr. Colosso." said Max.

"I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE! I WANT TO GO TO THE BEACH AND HIT ON LOTS OF GIRLS!" yelled Colosso.

Max looked at Colosso.

"Don't you think a talking non-humanoid rabbit might seem suspicious at the beach?" said Max.

"No." said Colosso.

Drago laughed.

"I will watch them." Drago said.

"I hope so. I still remember what happened the last time." said Max.

Flashback

We see the castle in ruins and we see that Chloe and the pets were shocked.

"We need a good back story to what happened." said Chloe.

"Oh yeah." The Pets that talk said.

End Flashback

"Still not buying that Eggman destroyed the place with lots of ponies." said Max.

"Yep." Drago said. "Anyway I added security cameras so next time it happened we will see."

"Good thinking." said Colosso.

"It would help." Stan said.

"It would." said Drago, "Now have fun."

"Ok." Everyone said and left.

Bugs and Charmcaster came and Drago sighed.

"Man being owner of this castle can be tough huh?" Bugs asked to Drago.

"You have no idea." said Drago.

"Pretty much." said Bugs.

Charmcaster laughed.

"You wish you know." said Charmcaster. "Its too bad Rigby and Mordecai had to work at the park. They would love the beach."

The two Co owners left.

Drago looked at the three animals he is watching.

"So what now?" said Drago.

"Feed me." said Stan.

"Shave me." said Colosso.

Silkie barfed.

Drago looked at his pets who are shocked.

His pets ran off.

"There better be lots of space at the beach." said Spike.

Drago's other pets agreed.

"Cowards." said Drago.

Drago sighed.

"Let's go." Drago said and left his room.

"Right." The two talking animals said and fillowed.

Silkie smiled and left as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot B: Part 1:<strong>

We go to the beach and it is still the morning and it is empty.

Sonic(1) quickly appeared and set his umbrella up before laying down.

Just then he heard honking and Sonic turned and saw the cars, trucks, vans and SUVs of his roommates and friends in their cars , trucks, vans, and SUVs.

"Great, I was hoping for a load of volley ball playing women." said Sonic.

The entire beach became packed.

SpongeBob(2) who was in a red swim suit was carrying a BBQ grill to the beach.

"This'll be a good beach party." said SpongeBob.

Cyborg(3) and Beast Boy(4) smiles at this and BB was in a Green and Blue Swim Suit.

"You said it. This party will be great." Beast Boy said.

"HALLELUJAH!" yelled Cyborg.

His red robotic eye broke.

Cyborg is shocked

"I've got to quit yelling so much." said Cyborg.

Robin(5) and Starfire(6) set up the blankets and smiled Robin was in a red swim suit while Starfire was in a Purple Swim Suit.

"Beautiful day." Robin said.

"Indeed. It's a great day at the beach." She said and looked at her boyfriend.

"Wow, this sun is very hot." said Robin, "Made a big mistake of wearing the mask, but I need to keep it on."

Sean(7), Ellie(8), Peter(9) and Mary Jane(10) smiled as they set their blankets up and looked at the water and they were in their swim suits. Sean was in Red, Ellie was in purple, Peter and Mary Jane were in a Blue Swim Suit.

"Man what a great spot." Sean said.

Ellie smiled at her boyfriend.

"That is true." Ellie said.

Mary Jane smiled.

"What a nice day. I am glad that Mr Krabs gave me a day off for this." She said.

Peter smiled.

"That's true." Peter said and laid down and smiled.

Charmcaster(11) who was in a Purple Swim Suit is with Drago's pets who are setting up a table for the beach party.

Tom, Jerry, Mushu, and Abu were helping setting up the table for the party.

Charmcaster smiled.

'Thanks guys." She said.

"Hey no problem Charmcaster." Mushu said. "Anything to help.

Tom and Jerry gave a thumbs up and smiled.

Mike(12) who was in a purple swim suit and Zoey(13) who was in the green swim suit who are both in the water.

"Mike this is a great day in the beach." Zoey said.

Mile smirked.

"I'll say and take this." He said and splashed his girlfriend.

"AHHHHH!" Mike shouted as she got splashed and looked at Mike mad. "MIKE!"

Mike laughed.

"Good one." said Mike.

Zoey smiled.

"Oh Mike." She said.

On the Beach Tyler(14) and Nikki(15) who are in Blue Seim Suits were setting up chairs while Raven(16) who was in her cloak was reading a book.

The two humans saw this.

"Dude, seriously?" said Tyler.

Raven saw this.

"What?" She asked.

"Always with the cloak?" said Tyler.

"We've seen it to many times." said Nikki.

Raven sighed.

"I do have my swim suit under here. I will take the cloak off after I am done reading." She said.

However Tyler took the book away.

"No Raven this is the beach have some fun. Don't read." Tylwr said.

Avery(17) who was in a Black Swim Suit sighed.

"I never thought I say this Raven but Tyler is right." She said.

Raven is shocked.

"Really?" said Raven.

Avery smiled.

"Yes. I may like to learn but I love the beach." She Said.

Raven sighed

"Fine." said Raven.

She took her cloak off to reveal a navy blue swim suit.

Nikki smiled

'Nice." said Nikki.

With Blake(18) and Tori(19) who were both in Blue Seim Suits they had Blue Surf Boards.

They were about to go on the water.

However the water went away and Tori is mad.

"Seriously?" said Tori.

Blake laughed.

"Come on Tori." He said. "The wave will be back."

Two minutes later.

"Still hasn't returned." said Tori.

Blake is shocked

"Should be back by now." said Blake, "It's not like, a big wave will just crash on you or me."

A big wave ended up crashing on Blake.

Tori is shocked and laughed at her boyfriend.

Blake groaned.

"Me and my big mouth." said Blake.

With Kira(20) who was in a yellow swim suit she was playing her guitar.

Iago landed on her head.

"Play something a little more h***." said Iago.

Kira looked at the Parrot and smirked.

She ended up playing something so loud that Iago covered his ears.

"NOT THAT LOUD!" He shouted.

"You wanted somethin e." said Kira.

Iago is mad.

"Not loud." said Iago, "You know what, I'll just bother the Boy Wonder for a while."

He flew off.

Kira smiled.

With Bugs(21) he was setting up his blanket and umbrella when he sees TROY(22) and EMMA(23) still in their everyday clothes.

"Um not to sound rude but why are you two not in swim clothes?" He asked.

Troy smiled.

"Emma and I rented a boat and we are having a picnic at sea." Troy said.

"It's a special date for us Bugs." Emma said.

"Okay." said Bugs.

With that Troy and Emma left to find a boat shop.

Bugs smiled

"To be young again." said Bugs.

He started to relax.

With Troy and Emma they got to a boat rental shop.

They went in and came back out with a wooden boat.

Emma smiled.

"You sure know how to give me a good time Troy." Emma said. "And I love you for that."

"Same here." said Troy.

With Antonio(24) he was in his gold swim suit a has his fishing gear.

"Time to go fishing." said Antonio.

Lauren(25) who was red swim suit saw this.

She walked over towards Antonio.

Antonio saw his girl

"You know Spongebob doesn't like the idea of anyone fishing for any kind of fish right?" said Lauren.

Antonio smiled

"It's just for the heck of it." said Antonio.

The two heard Spongebob puking.

"ANTONIO'S FISHING AGAIN!" yelled Spongebob.

The two Rangers sighed.

"I've got to plan ahead more often." said Antonio.

"Oh yeah." Lauren said.

With Max Goof(26) and Roxanne(27) who are in brown swim suits they were helping unloading the Mystery Machine.

They were both carrying a cooler.

"How did we get stuck with unloading the Mystery Machine?" said Max.

"Because Shaggy and Velma gave us a ride." Roxanne said.

"But did they have to leave the heavy lifting to us?" said Max Goof.

"No because they are helping." His girlfriend said

"Then what's that?" said Max Goof.

He pointed to Shaggy(28) who was in green swim shorts eating lots of food non stop.

Roxanne is shocked.

"He's not helping." said Roxanne.

Shaggy saw this

"Like, I'm the food taster man." said Shaggy.

The two dogs were mad.

Velma(29) who was in a orange swim suit saw this and was shocked.

"Seriously?" said Velma.

Shaggy saw his best human female friend and smirked.

"Sorry Velma but we did not have breakfast." He said.

"We did." said Velma.

"But I'm still hungry." said Shaggy.

Velma smiled.

"Shaggy we brought lots of food and there is a party tonight. Besides we can also get Hot Dogs as well." Velma said.

Shaggy realized Velma was right.

"Oh man." said Shaggy.

He then smiled.

"Good thing we brought extra." He said.

Scooby(30) who came back saw Shaggy ate some of the food and is mad.

"Rey!" said Scooby.

Shaggy smirked.

With Max Thunderman(31) who is in a Black Swim Suit and Phoebe(32) who is in a Green one smiled.

"Max I have to say this was a great idea G had." said Phoebe

Max looked at his sister.

"I know." Max said. "Even villains need a break on the beach."

He used his powers to splash water on Phoebe's face.

Max Thunderman laughed.

Phoebe was mad and used her powers to do the same to Max.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed.

Max smiled.

"Should we be doing this?" He asked.

"Why not, we're on the beach." said Phoebe.

"In front of other None Supes besides our roommates." Max said.

Phoebe realized that Max was right.

"Good point." said Phoebe.

Max sighed.

"Though I do miss Mom and Dad and our brother and sister." He said.

"They've got a house next to the castle." said Phoebe.

Max smiled.

"Oh yeah. But Mom was sad that they had to move and us moving t the castle. But good thing your friend Cherry decide to move in with them." Max said. "And we invited them to the beach."

They saw something zipping by.

The two are shocked.

"BILLY!" They shouted.

The zipping approached the two and stopped, revealing Billy Thunderman (The Thundermans) wearing blue swim shorts and eating a fudgesicle.

"Hey guys." Billy said.

Max sighed.

"Must you eat that now? It will ruin your appetite for the Party and Picnic." Max asked.

"I made a trip to California for this." said Billy.

The older twins sighed

"Why can't you just get a job and buy some locally like everyone else?" said Max.

"Billy a Job. Yeah right." A voice said.

The three turned and saw Nora Thunderman (The Thundermans).

"Hey guys." Nora said.

"Hey yourself." said Max.

Soon Cheery (The Thundermans) came and she was in a Swim Suit with flowers.

"Man I will never get use to your brothers powers." She said

Max leaned over to Phoebe.

"How does she know?" said Max.

"Dad told her." Phoebe said.

Max pulled out his Brain Melt.

"Quick, I'll melt her brain, and you get plane tickets to Mexico." said Max.

Cherry smiled.

"I can keep a secret. After all I am living with your folks and siblings while you two are in the castle." Cheery said

Phoebe used her powers to send the brain melt into the ocean.

"Eh, I've got hundreds more." said Max.

"I fed them to Taz." His sister said

"Yeah, about that." said Max

Pheobe sighed.

"Max Phoebe." A voice said.

The two turned and saw their parents.

"Uh oh." said Max.

Hank Thunderman (The Thundermans) and his wife Barb Thunderman (The Thundermans) who is in a Yellow Swim Suit came with five Picnic Baskets.

"Mom. Dad." Phoebe said.

Hank ran over to Phoebe and hugged her very tightly, almost breaking her back.

"Dad my back." She said.

Hank dropped Phoebe.

"Sorry." said Hank.

Max smiled.

"Hi dad." He said.

Hank turned to Max and groaned.

"Oh, hi Max." said Hank.

Barb smiled at her two kids.

"Max Phoebe how are you two?" She asked.

"Pretty good until Dad tried to break my back." said Phoebe.

Barb is mad.

"Hank." She scold.

"I APOLOGIZED!" yelled Hank.

The Thundermans laughed.

With Duncan(33) he and Courtney()34 were relaxing and in black swim suits and the two were sleeping next to each other.

Mushu appeared next to the two.

"Get a room." said Mushu.

The two human looked at the Castle's owner's dragon mad

"Mind your bis." said Duncan.

"Yeah Mushu. Besides Duncan and I just got back together. Can you blame us?" She asked

"Pretty much." said Mushu

Duncan is mad.

"Zip it lizard." said Duncan.

Mushu is mad.

"Hey, hey, I'm a dragon. Dragon, I don't do the tongue thing." said Mushu.

He stuck his tongue out before putting it back in.

Spike came and saw Mushu with Duncan and Courtney and sighed and went to the trio.

"Hey now Dragon leave these love birds along or Drago will kick us out." Spike said.

Mushu looked at Spike.

"And if I don't?" said Mushu.

Spike is mad and grabbed Mushu.

"Then I will tell Drago. I mean think about it he gave you and your bug friend and the other seven a great home when we lived in the sewers of New York City and we all became a family." Spike said.

Mushu realized Spike was right and remembers the good times he has with his human dragon hybrid friend.

Alright fine." said Mushu.

Spike smiled.

"Now come we can go for a swim." Spike said.

Mushu screamed.

Meanwhile with Kaz(35) who is in a Red, Blue and Purple Striped swim suit he was in the water

"Now this is how to enjoy the beach." said Kaz.

He then saw a shark fin heading his way.

He screamed like a little girl.

Soon Kaz ran out of the water and the Finn stopped.

"Finally, I'm safe." said Kaz.

The fin came and came and came and Kaz is shocked.

"Oh come on." said Kaz.

The fin came out of the water, revealing that it was Izzy in her swim suit and a fake shark fin on her head.

Izzy(36) laughed.

"Oh Kaz your so easy to fool." She said

Kaz groaned.

"Izzy." He said.

He started to walk off.

Izzy laughed

"I always get him." said Izzy.

She turned around and saw a shark fin coming her way.

Izzy smiles.

"Hello Fang." She said and waved.

Fang (Total Drama) popped out of the water and smiled.

He waved as well.

With Owen(37) who is in a large green swim suit he is sleeping in the sun

"Food, food, food, food, food, food." Owen said in his sleep.

Iago heard that.

"Sheesh, he's loud in his sleep." said Iago.

Abu appeared next to the parrot and spoke some monkey.

Iago sighed.

"I know monkey boy." He said.

Meanwhile with CatDog(37 and 38), Danny (39) who is in a white swim suit, Sam(40) who is in a black swim suit, Jazz(41) who is in a purple swim suit, Dani (42) who is in a black and white swim suit, Sandy(43) who is in a punk swim suit and Chloe(44) who is in a black and green swim suit were making sand castles

CatDog managed to make on that looked like there old house.

"Oh, the good ol' days in my old home." said Cat.

You mean our old home." Dog said.

Cat sighed.

"Yes." He said.

Chloe saw this.

"It was a fish and a bone?" She asked.

"Pretty much." said Dog.

Dani is shocked.

"Wow." She said.

Sandy smiled at the two.

"Yeah well my boyfriend lived in a pineapple." She said.

"That's hard to believe since pineapples float." said Cat.

Jazz who heard this smiled

"Well it seems like the pineapple Spongebob lived in sunk." said Jazz.

Danny and Sam are confused.

"I don't follow." said Danny.

"Me neither." said Sam.

Jazz sighed

"The pineapple might have lots of weight on it." said Jazz.

Danny and Sam were still confused.

Jazz is mad.

"Nevermind." She said.

"I get it." said Chloe.

"Same." Dani saod.

Finally with Speedy(45) who is in a green swim suit and with his hat off, Nick(46) who is in a red swim suit, Madison(47) who I in a blue swim suit, Cameron(48) who is in a gold swim suit, Gwen(49) who is in a blue, black and purple striped swim suit, Randy(i50) who is in a Purple Swim Suit, Theresa(51) who is in a Purple swim suit, Skylar(52) who is in a Black and Purple Swim Suit, and Oliver(53) who is in a Brown swim suit were all relaxing and telling stories.

"So my former best friend turned nemesis who was working for my arch nemesis The Annihilator tried to take me to him so that he can finish me off. But thanks to Oliver I am fine now." Skyler said and smiled at her best normo friend.

Oliver blushed.

"Hey you would have done the same for me Skyler." Oliver said.

Speedy smiled.

"I just cant believe there is a hospital for Super Heroes and they are real." Speedy said.

"I know and it took a lot of convincing for Horace to allow you allow know." Oliver said. "I mean you were all injured and some of our roommates are super heroes." Oliver said.

"And we swore never to tell." Cameron said. "So did you and Kaz really defeated the villain Dr. Wrath?"

Skyler smiled.

'Yes it is. I am still shocked." She said.

"ARRIBA!" yelled Speedy.

Nick smiled.

"Well I bet that went to Kaz's Head that he defeated a villain." Nick said.

Madison looked at her boyfriend.

"Nick." She said.

Gwen smiled.

"Well I am glad that we are all alive. That evil alien was tough." She said.

"Yeah The Annihilator would even have a tough time with him." Oliver said.

Cameron was confused.

"The Annihilator?" He asked.

Cameron ended up wetting himself.

The others smelled it.

"Do you smell something?" said Kaz.

Oliver looked at Kaz.

"Where did you come from?" He asked

Kaz did some thinking.

"How do I say this? When a woman and a man love each other very much, they decide to-"Kaz said before Oliver put his hand over Oliver's mouth.

"No I mean where did you come from. You said you go swimming." Oliver said.

"MY PLACE! Sheesh, that should be obvious to you." said Kaz.

Cameron laughed.

"Let me guess Izzy scared you?" He asked

"Yes she did." Kaz said.

Theresa smiled.

"Well I bet nothing can ruin this day." She said.

A piece of paper flew into Cameron's face.

"AHHHH!" Cameron shouted.

Everyone saw this.

Cameron removed it and saw something on it.

It was a picture of people surfing and in Blue Letters it said Surfing Contest Today at 11:00

Cameron checked his watch.

"Only 8:30?" said Cameron.

He sighed.

"But I can't surf." He said

He saw Kaz at a sign up table.

"I want to enter Cameron for the surfing contest." said Kaz.

Cameron is shocked.

"Kaz." He said.

"What, I signed Sonic up, and he didn't have any problems with it." said Kaz.

"He hates water remember?" Randy asked

"Not only that, but he can't swim." said Theresa.

Sonic came by and looked at the sign up form.

"KAZ!" yelled Sonic.

Kaz is shocked.

"Sorry Sonic." He said.

Cameron sighed.

"I guess I have no choice. But there's one problem." He said.

"What?" Skyler asked.

"I can't surf." Cameron said.

Everyone just stared at Cameron as cricket chirps were heard.

"Wait, where's that sound coming from?" said Madison.

Everyone turned and saw Cri-Kee making that noice.

Cri-Kee saw the his owners roommates looking at him weirdly.

He eventually hopped off.

Everyone was shocked

"Is he always going to do that in moments of silence?" said Randy.

"Yes. Yes he does. Drago brings him to Mighty Med all the time." Oliver saif

"I wondered where that cricket sound came from." said Kaz.

Everyone groaned

Sonic looked around and saw loads of hot ladies in bikini's playing Volley Ball.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to get lucky today." Sonic said before walking off.

Cameron soghed.

"Might as well get a surf board." He said.

With that Cameron walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot A Part 2:<strong>

We go back to the castle and we see Drago at the Hen House.

Drago was now dressed in a Red Short Sleeve Shirt under a Black Denim Jacket, Purple Pants and Blue Shoes.

"Why did I even agree to this?" said Drago.

Dr. Colosso was drinking a bottle of Carrot juice.

"Because you said getting hens would be easier then buying eggs at the store." He said.

"And he is right." Stan said who was getting some Eggs.

Drago saw what Stan was eating.

"Those better be cooked." said Drago.

"Um we are in the Hen House so they are not cooked yet Drago." Stan said.

"Oh, that's disgusting." said Colosso.

"Lets just go in the castle and cook our breakfast. Assuming Silkie has not eaten the other eggs yet." Drago said.

"Agreed." The two talking animals said.

They walked into the kitchen and saw that Silkie was morbidly obese.

The three are shocked.

"Please tell me he ate the cake." said Drago.

Colosso looked on a table and saw cake crumbs.

"Yep." said Colosso.

Drago is mad.

"Great now I have to make another one for the party." He said and sighed. "But All that and the Amanda Show will start soon so lets eat, watch those then make the cake and go to the beach."

He went to the fridge and opened it up.

"There better be something good in here." said Drago.

"I thought you were having Eggs, bacon and toast." Stan said.

Drago realized Stan was right.

"I'm trying to find the eggs in here." said Drago.

"The basket." Colosso said.

"Oh." Drago said and went to the basket and grabbed six eggs.

"How do you two want your eggs?" Drago asked.

"Raw." said Stan.

"Scrambled." said Colosso.

"Raw Stan?" Drago asked.

"Uncooked." said Stan.

"Ew." Drago said.

"I know." said Colosso.

"Ok Sunny Side Up please." Stan said and left.

Drago shrugged it off before he started cooking the eggs.

Minuets later on the living room three sets of eggs were in front of Drago, Stan and Colosso.

Drago has two fried eggs with two bacon and a blue berry bagel with cream cheese and a grape juice in a goblet.

Stan had sunny side up eggs with bacon and they were on a everything bagel.

Colosso had scrabled eggs and they were on a bagel with carrots on them.

Drago smiled and grabbed the remote.

"Just in time." He said.

"Fresh out the box, stop, look and watch. Ready yet, get set, it's All That." the TV said.

Dragon smiled.

"Great show." He said.

Unknown to the Dragon Hero Silkie walked off and out of the Dog Door.

The three who are in the house were watching the Detective Dan part of the show.

"THE BUTLER DID THE CRIME!" yelled Colosso.

Stan smacked Colosso.

"Spoiler Rabbit." Stan said.

Detective Dan looked at his cops.

"Officer's arrest this man." said Detective Dan.

The two cops started clubbing an old man.

Drago laughed.

"Oh that Detective Dan." He said.

"Nothing like a classic." Stan said.

"I know." said Colosso.

Soon the show was over and the Amanda Show started.

"OH YEAH!" yelled Drago.

The Judge Trudy started.

"This is the courtroom of Judge Trudy, when you've got a beef, don't put the law in your own hands, put it in Judge Trudy's, okay." said the TV.

"Oh man I love this part." Stan said.

We see Judge Trudy angry with a old lady.

She banged her gavel on the table.

"OVERRULED!" yelled Judge Trudy.

The old lady became mad.

"I didn't do anything." said the old lady.

Judge Trudy banged her gavel on the table again.

"SILENCE, I will hold you in content of court." said Judge Trudy.

'What?" The old Lady asked.

"Judge Trudy wants you to zip it." said the bailiff.

The Old Lady is shocked.

"But I only asked my grand son to help with my kitty litter." She said.

Judge Trudy banged her gavel on the table again.

"ZIP IT!" Judge Trudy yelled before turning to some teenage boy, "Now what was the punishment for the alleged crime?"

The Teenage boy was mad.

"She told me I could not see my girlfriend." He said.

Everyone gasped.

"What kind of monster are you!?" Judge Trudy yelled to the old lady.

The Old Lady is shocked.

"But-" the old lady said before being interrupted by Judge Trudy.

"HEY!" yelled Judge Trudy.

"But-" the old lady said before being interrupted by Judge Trudy.

"HEY!" yelled Judge Trudy.

"But-" the old lady said before being interrupted by Judge Trudy.

"HEY!" yelled Judge Trudy.

"But-" the old lady said before being interrupted by Judge Trudy.

"HEY!" yelled Judge Trudy.

"But-" The old lady said before being interrupted by Judge Trudy.

"Look, we can but hey all day, but you're still going to lose." said Judge Trudy.

The Old Lady is shocked.

"And I find our grandson in favor of that and for you to be thrown out of the window." She said.

"What?" said the old lady.

"BAILIFF!" Trudy shouted.

The bailiff grabbed the old lady and tossed her out a window.

Drago laughed.

"Classic." Drag said.

"Bring in the next case." Trudy said.

Drago laughed some more.

"Oh a classic." He said.

A teenage girl and adult man entered the courtroom.

"The next case is entering the room. I'm lonely." said the narrator.

Drago laughed.

"Oh a classic huh Silkie?" Drago asked.

However Stan and The rabbit saw that Silkie was gone.

"Um Drago Silkie is not here." Stan said

Drago became shocked.

"SAY WHAT!?" said Drago, "You can't be serious."

"He must have went through the dog door." Dr Colosso said.

"Seriously? He just ate a 10 foot tall cake." said Stan.

The two then see Dragoneorried.

"Oh man Starfire will kill us." Drago said.

"Us?" Colosso asked. "You lost the larva."

"Yeah but you forgot to lock the dog door." Drago said.

"That Larva was to big to even fit the door." said Stan.

"That 'Larva' is very slimy." said Colosso.

Drago is worried.

"Oh man imagine what Starfire will do to us." He said

A thought bubble appeared over Drago's head.

"Are we really going to use the thought bubble gag?" said Stan.

"Yes." Colosso said. "Same with Cut away gags."

In the thought bubble; Starfire became very mad and started pummeling Drago non stop.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Drago shouted.

Colosso popped the thought bubble with a tack.

"Drago snap out of it." He said.

"I'm very worried." said Drago.

"Lets find the Larva." Stan said. "I have Princess and my Gopher friend invited to the Beach Party."

Drago and Colosso looked at Stan.

"A gopher?" said Colosso.

"Yes." Stan said. "Hes the best."

"Robert was unavailable to come?" said Drago.

"He had a date." Stan said.

"With what? Chloe's sock puppet monkey?" said Colosso.

"No, a rich millionaire." said Stan.

"YES CHLOE'S SOCK PUPPET MONKEY!" yelled Stan.

"Can we find Silkie already?" Drago asked.

"Alright fine." said Colosso.

"But first." Dragon said and did hand sighns. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Soon four Dragos appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Never get used to that." said Stan.

Original Drago turned to his clones and smiled.

"Ok guys I need you all to do stuff for me." He said.

The clones nodded.

"I need you to back some cakes for the party." Drago said.

The clones nodded

They ran into the kitchen.

Drago looked at the two animals.

"Lets find Silkie." He said

"Okay, but first." Colosso said before leaving.

He returned five minutes later.

"I needed to go number two." said Colosso.

Stan and Drago looked shocked.

"Was saying that really necessary?" said Stan.

"Oh yeah." Colosso said.

"No it wasn't." said Drago.

He left the castle.

Stan looked at the rabbit.

"Let's just go." said Stan.

The rabbit jumped on Stan's back and they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot B Part 2:<strong>

We go back to the beach and we see Cameron at the sign up lion in the back of many surfers.

"How do I get roped into these things?" said Cameron, "Still can't believe I even met my roommates."

He sighed.

"But Drago did bring us all together and we defeated the alien who took us." Cameron said.

Soon Cameron move and bumped into someone.

"HEY watch it." said a voice.

Cameron looked up and saw someone.

That someone was Cliff (CatDog) the leader of the Greaser Dogs.

Cameron squealed in fear.

Cliff looked at Cameron.

"Di you bump into me bub?" He asked.

Cameron gulped.

"I didn't mean to." said Cameron.

Cliff grabbed Cameron by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"I will make you pay. When we surf." Cliff said. "Because I will pound you."

He dropped Cameron.

Cameron gulped

"I'm dead." Cameron thought.

Tori who saw this was shocked an came to Cameron.

"Yu ok Cameron?" The Blue Wind Ninja Ranger asked.

"I think so." said Cameron.

"I saw what happened." Tori said.

Cameron sighed.

"I'm a goner." said Cameron.

"Do you know how to surf?" Tri asked.

"No." Cameron said.

Tori smiled.

"I'll teach you." said Tori.

Cameron smile.

"Thanks Tori." He said

"Anytime." said Tori.

CatDog came and saw Cameron

"Did I miss something?" said Dog.

"You mean we." Cat said

"My head was turned around." said Dog.

Cat groaned and saw Cliff.

He screamed in fear.

"CLIFF!" yelled Cat.

He ran off with Dog in tow into a bathroom.

The two humans were confused.

"What's their problem?" said Cameron.

"History?" said Tori.

"Maybe." Cameron said.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot A Part 3:<strong>

We go to the city and we see Silkie walking in the city.

He was about to go through an inter sector full of speeding cars.

He reached it and went across it without any harm done.

Drago, Stan and Colosso came and they saw this and are shocked.

"He got across without any harm done? Nice." said Colosso.

"I know." Stan said.

"If a larva can do it, so can I." said Drago.

Stan and Colosso are confused.

"Looks pretty dangerous." said Stan.

"Yeah right." said Colosso.

He ran across the speeding cars and made it to the other side.

"Oh yeah." Colosso said. "I rule."

Stan and Drago smiled.

"If he can do it. So can we." They said.

Stan smiled.

He ran across without any harm done.

"Nailed it." said Stan.

Drago smiled.

"My turn." He said.

Soon he used his ninja skills to jump through traffic and on the cars.

Drago then landed.

"I am good." Drago said. Now let's find Silkie." Drago said.

"RIGHT!" The Two Animals said.

They continued to walk off.

Soon Silkie walked through the Car Wash and was being washed.

He eventually left the area.

Stan, Colosso and Drago saw this.

"Oh come on." said Stan, "He got washed for free."

"Well I'm getting one. This moist fur doesn't just happen." said Colosso.

"Agreed." Stan said and the two ran off.

"Seriously?" said Drago.

He sighed and went the other way.

"Better get that larva back." said Drago.

In the wash Stan and Colosso were getting washed.

"Now that's how you do it." said Colosso.

"Yeah man." said Stan.

They both came out with their fur all poofed up.

Drago saw this

"Sheesh, that's disturbing." said Drago.

"Groom me, please groom me." said Colosso.

Drago looked at the readers.

"Not going to happen." said Drago.

He turned to the animals.

"Lets go." He said and ran off.

"RIGHT!" Stan and Colosso said and followed.

With Silkie he was at Danny and Sam's old school Casper High.

Lancer (Danny Phantom) came out and smiled.

"What a beautiful day." He said.

He then felt something on his leg.

He saw that it was Silkie smothering him.

Lancer is shocked.

"A SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS!" He shouted. "THERE IS A LARVA ON ME!"

Silkie vomited on his shoes.

Lancer is shocke.

"Oh, I just got these shoes." said Lancer.

Silkie started to crawl off.

Drago, Stan and Colosso ran by and saw Lancer.

They saw his shoes.

"Don't bother, I can fill in the blanks." said Drago.

Lancer saw Drago.

"Are you Danny, Sam and Jazz's new Roommate?" He asked.

"Depends. Did one of them reveal who he is after getting rid of the Disastaroid?" said Drago.

"Yes, it was Danny." said Lancer.

"Yes and I am the owner of the Castle they live in along with Bugs and Charmcaster as my Co Owners dispite me being in school myself." Drago said.

Lancer smiled and handed Drago something.

Drago was confused.

"Whats this?" Drago asked.

"No idea." thought Stan.

Lancer smiled/

"It's Something for Danny." lancer Said "for helping me fix my house."

"Right." said Drago.

He and the animals walked off.

Soon Silkie made it to Randy and Theresa's school.

Silkie groaned.

He then went into the school.

Drago, Stan and Colosso came and saw this.

"There's the little larva." said Drago.

"And he is in Randy and Theresa's old school." Colosso said.

"This'll go good on my blog." said Stan.

Drago is mad.

"Is that all you can think of?" said Drago.

"You know I blog every night." said Stan.

Drago soghed.

"Good point." He said

They ran into the school.

Meanwhile with Silkie he was walking around the school when one Debbie Kang (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) who was in the news room saw him.

"What the?" Debbie asked comfused as she sees Silkie.

Drago, Stan and Colosso ran and all bumped into Debbie knocking her down.

"AHHHH!" The four said

They all groaned.

Drago an Debbie both got up and looked at each other and are shocked.

"Um hi." Drago said.

"Hi." Debbie said.

"See something unusual recently?" said Drago.

Debbie smiled.

"I did see a larva." She said.

"Thanks." said Drago.

"Thank you." Stan said.

"Thanks babe." said Colosso.

Debbie is shocked

"Didn't see that coming." said Debbie.

Drago and the two animals left, but Colosso left a note next to her with a phone number on it saying call me.

Debbie sighed and looked at Drago.

'That tanned Asian guy is cute.' She thought.

"Hummina, hummina, hummina." Drago thought.

Stan and Colosso saw this.

"Think Drago is in love?" Colosso asked.

"Yeah. He is." said Stan.

With Silkie he went into the vents.

Drago, Stan and Colosso saw this and are shocked.

"I don't believe it." said Colosso, "Why didn't I think of that in order to escape from Max?"

"I thought you liked living with Max?" Drago said.

"I'm annoyed by the others." said Colosso.

"Seriously Colosso? I treat you right as well." Drago said.

Colosso looked at Drago.

"You don't give me any carrots." said Colosso.

Drago pulled out a carrot and a growth ray and shot the carrot, making it bigger.

Colosso started to shiver in anticipation.

"Stay cool Colosso, it's just a giant carrot, no need to-"Colosso said before he started to go crazy.

Drago smiled.

"You want it." said Drago.

"LET ME AT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" yelled Colosso.

"Then get it." Drago said as he threw the carrot in the vent.

"No, I'm not falling for that." said Colosso.

He then went crazy and ran in the vent.

"He fell for it." said Stan.

He then went in the vent.

Drago followed.

With Silkie he was walking and smiling.

He then steppe over a hole and fell through.

He started to scream.

Colosso, Drago and Stan followed and saw what happened.

"YIKES!" yelled Drago.

"Should we follow?" Stan asked.

"Eh, might as well." said Drago.

"Lets." The Rabbit said.

They went into the hole but got stuck.

"We really should have thought this through." Stan said.

"Jokes on you, I'm smaller." said Colosso.

He tried to make his way out, but was stuck.

"Dang Nabit." He said.

"So much for that plan." said Stan.

"Zip it." Drago said.

He tried to bust out, but was still stuck.

"Someone needs to lose some weight." said Colosso.

"Yeah, you." said Stan.

"Ha." Drago laughed

They heard someone farting.

Drago was confused

"Who farted?" said Drago.

"No idea." Stan said.

The trio then went in the vent and went to where Silkie was.

"There's the little b***." said Colosso.

Soon the three followed and fell where Silkie fell.

"AHHH!" They shouted.

Meanwhile in the evil Laur of the Sorcerer (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) and his Rat (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) they were playing cards.

"Ok Miniom got any threes?" He asked.

The rat shook his head no.

The Sorcerer growled.

Just then Silkie fell and landed on the rat.

"Oh, I just cleaned that up." said the Sorcerer.

He then sees Silkie.

"Hello, what's this?" said the Sorcerer.

Silkie sees the Sorcerer

The larva screamed in fear.

Just then more screams was heard and Drago, Colosso and Stan fell through.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They shouted.

The Sorcerer saw this and was shocked.

"Oh, come on." said the Sorcerer.

The trio groaned an Drago got up.

"Oh where are we?" Drago asked as he looked around.

He then sees the Sorcerer who is mad.

"Um who are you?" Drago asked.

"The landlord." said the Sorcerer.

"Yeah right." Colosso said.

"No really. You have to clean this mess up." said the Sorcerer.

"Not going to happen." said Stan.

"Yeah so who are you really?" Drago asked.

The Sorcerer smirked.

"I am the Sorcerer of Norrisville." The Sorcerer said.

Drago realized something.

'The Sorcerer?" He asked then looked shocked. "Your that evil creep that always stanks people that The Norrisville Ninja faces." Drago said.

Stan and the rabbit are confuse.

"Did I miss something?" said Colosso.

"I think we both did." Stan said.

Drago is mad and got into his pose.

"DRAGON POWER!" Drago shouted.

Soon the screen became dark and all but Drago stopped.

Soon flames appeared around Drago and he started to change.

He transformed into a Gold Version of Jake Long's Dragon form and wings of a Charizard appeared.

Soon a Gold an Red Ninja suit appeared around Drago and Drago did some Ninja moves.

Everything became normal and everyone was shocked.

The rat ended up fainting in sheer amazement.

Stan and Colosso were amazed and Silkie is amazed.

"I should have brought popcorn." said Colosso.

"Agreed." Stan said.

The Sorcerer is shocked.

"I wasted several seconds of my life for this junk?" said the Sorcerer.

Drago now the Gold Dragon Ninja smirked and pulled out two Silver Dragon Headed Sais.

"Oh please what can you do?" Gold Dragon Ninja asked. ""I have Dragon powers and Ninja skills. Plus I breath fire, ice and lightning."

The Sorcerer smirked.

"Yeah well I can do this." He said and blasted stanked at Stan, Colosso and Silkie.

Soon Stan changed into a Monstrous Humanoid Version of himself.

Colosso change into a Monstrous Humanoid Version of himself.

Silkie change into his Moth Form.

Gold Dragon Ninja became shocked.

"I think I wet myself." he said.

The Sorcerer laughed.

"Now that's funny." said the Sorcerer.

He then smirked.

'Now go my monsters attack so I can be free." The Sorcerer said.

The monsters charged at the dragon who just dodged them.

"Okay Drago, you've been through tougher scraps then this." Gold Dragon Ninja thought.

The Monsters then escape and The Gold Dragon Ninja is shocked.

"Oh, how did I not see that coming?" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot B Part 3:<strong>

We go back to the Beach and we see Tori on her Surf Board and Cameron on a Green Surf Board

Cameron was scared.

"Don't worry about it. Just be the board." said Tori.

Cameron is confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Tori smiled.

"Watch." said Tori.

She stood on the board.

A small human sized wave appeared behind her.

Tori smiled.

"What luck." said Tori.

Soon the wave came to her.

She started to ride it.

Cameron saw this

"Okay, you got this Cameron." said Cameron.

He stood up on his board and tried to gain some balance.

However he fell in the water.

Tori saw this.

"This may take a long time." She said.

Soon music is heard and a montage sequence started.

Cameron was on his belly and paddling the board.

He saw a very small wave and instantly fell into the water.

Tori sighed.

Some Fighes saw this and laughed

Later; Cameron was paddling on his board once more.

He looked and sees a Wave coming.

Cameron went to it.

But the Wave came to like jumped on the board and the two started to fight.

Cameron punched and kicked it and the Wave did the same.

Cameron then kicked the Wave off the board and Cameron smiled.

However The Wave came back with gun and Tried to shoot Cameron But Cameron was shocked and jumped off and the wave shot itself and went away.

Tori and the others who saw this were shocked and dumbfounded.

"What the heck was that?" Tori asked.

Soon we see Cameron back on the boar and Tori was with him.

She turned her board around just as a big wave was approaching.

She looked at Cameron.

"Ok Cameron follow me." She said.

Cameron gulped.

He followed Tori.

Soon they reached the wave.

"I'm a goner." Cameron thought.

Tori smiled.

"Be the board." said Tori.

Cameron nodded

"Be the board, be the board." said Cameron.

Soon he started to surf perfectly.

"Hey, I'm doing it. And nothing crazy happened." said Cameron.

Tori smiled.

"I know. You're ready." said Tori.

Cameron smiled.

"Yes I am." He said.

They both nodded.

Tori smiled.

"You are ready." Tori said.

"I know I am." said Cameron.

He ran off with his surf board.

Tori smiled.

"He'll do fine." said Tori.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot A Part 4:<strong>

We go back to the Sorcerer's lair and we see the Sorcerer laughing.

"Yes, my plans will soon be complete." said the Sorcerer.

Gold Dragon Ninja is mad and pulled out his Dragon Katana.

"No it's not." He said and flew to him.

But the Sorcerer smirked.

The dragon started to slice at the Sorcerer who just raised his arms up.

The chains were sliced off.

The Ninja Dragon is shocked

"That's not good." said Gold Dragon Ninja.

"Yes, I'm free." said the Sorcerer.

He then looked at the Dragon Hero.

"I should thank you for this." said the Sorcerer.

He the smirked.

"But it'll be better to kill you." said the Sorcerer.

Gold Dragon did some hand signs and a Shadow Clone Appeared.

The Shadow Clone did some ninja moves before posing.

"Take care of this Bag of Bones while I deal with the three Monsters." Gold Dragon Ninja said.

The Clone Nodded and pulled out a Dragon Headed Scythe.

The Sorcerer charged at the shadow clone.

But the Shadow Clone dodged it.

With the real Gold Dragon Ninja he is out of the lair and sees the monsters attacking the school and the Students are shocked and scared.

"How do I get into situation's like this?" he said.

He sees the Stan Monster heading to Debbie and He is shocked.

'Oh no Stan is going to attack that cute girl.' Gold Dragon Ninja thought.

He then grinned.

"Never fear, the Gold Dragon Ninja is here." said Gold Dragon Ninja.

A bunch of cricket chirps were heard.

He looked and saw the crickets.

"Hey I am a famous hero." He said.

"We know and everyone loves you." One said.

"We were wondering if you knew where the beach is." Another one said.

"About 50 miles outside of Norrisville." said Gold Dragon Ninja.

"Thanks, and change the catchphrase, it's very dull." a cricket said.

"I guess." He said. "I will go back to the original one. It's Ninja Dragon Time."

The two Bugs smiled.

"Much better." said a cricket.

They then left.

Gold Dragon Ninja flew towards the monsters.

Debbie saw the monster and the Dragon.

"Not again. Every time I go places, something like this happens." said Debbie.

The monster was about to attack when she was saved by the dragon.

"You have a knack of things like this happening?" said Gold Dragon Ninja.

Debbie smiled.

"Pretty much." said Debbie.

She was set down someplace safe.

"Stay safe beautiful." The Drahom Hero said and kissed her hand.

The dragon flew off as Debbie blushed.

"He's hotter then that other guy." said Debbie.

The Dragon Hero heard that.

"I don't know who the other guy is, but you should see if he's perfect." said Gold Dragon Ninja,

Outside the Monsters crashed through the school.

Everyone saw this.

"Not again." a random person said.

Just then the dog destroyed a car belonging to the principle.

"Oh come on." said Slimovitz.

The Colosso Monster blasted Lasers from his eyes.

"IT SHOOTS LASERS!?" the Gold Dragon Ninja yelled.

The Moth saw the Dragon and roared and shot lasers from his mouth.

"Seriously?" said the dragon, "I'm on your side."

The Stan Monster pulled a sword out and ran to the Dragon Ninja.

The dragon pulled out a sword of his own.

It was a sword that looks like the Fire Saber but the Blade handle is Red and the Eyes are Purple.

The two started clashing swords.

"Stan this is not like you." He said. "Your the James/Jennings Family's pet. More then a pet. Your their best friend. Heck my friend as well."

The Stan Monster realized that Gold Dragon Ninja was right and started to cry.

"Wow, that was easy." he said.

He sees the Moth Monster.

"This isn't like you Silkie, you're just a baby." said the dragon, "You're my friend, a friend to my friend, and Starfire's Pet Larva."

Silkie realized what the Dragon said and started to cry.

He then sees Colosso.

"And give me some time to say something good about you." said the Gold Dragon Ninja.

The Rabbit Monster is confused.

"Max your owner loves you." Gold Dragon Ninja said.

The rabbit monster didn't do anything.

"Plus Chloe loves you and you love her. She treats you nice and pets you in that special spot you love." He said.

Colosso remembers and started to cry after hearing that.

"Oh quit being so emotional." said the Gold Dragon.

The stank soon left the animals and they turned back to normal.

"Apparently; crying helps." said the Gold Dragon.

Colosso, Stan and Sikie all looked at the Dragon.

"What just happened?" said Colosso.

"Why do I smell like bacon?" said Stan.

Gold Dragon Ninja smiled and looked at the school.

"I will tell you after I take care of something." He said.

He flew back in the school and passed Debbie again.

Gold Dragon Ninja flew back and looked at Debbie.

"Seriously, consider what I said." said the Dragon Ninja and flew off.

Debbie smiled.

"I will." said Debbie.

With The Sorcerer he was battling the Dragon Ninja Clone and knocked the clone down.

The Sorcerer laughed.

"It's over." said the Sorcerer

Soon the Real Gold Dragon Ninja arrived and his clone vanished.

"Did you miss me?" said the Dragon Ninja.

The Sorcerer smirked.

"No." He said. "But I will defeat you then I will be free."

The Dragon Ninja smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

He grabbed the chains and reattached them.

The Sorcerer is shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted as the Ninja Flew off.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya." said the Gold Dragon.

He smiled and flew off and flew out of the school and grabbed the pets.

"We've got things to do." he said.

"Right." Stan and Colosso said.

With that they all went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot B Part 4:<strong>

We go back to the beach and we see Troy and Emma in the boat relaxing.

"Now this is the way to do things." said Troy.

His hirlfriend smiled.

"I know honey." She said.

She scooted closer to Troy and put an arm around him before resting her head on his shoulder.

Troy smiled and took a blanket out and he puts it over her jacket and kissed Emma.

"Nothing can ruin this moment." said Troy.

Suddenly; a very fast Jet Ski went flying past them, splashing water on the two.

The water got their clothes and jackets wet and the two hugged.

"What was that?" Emma asked mad.

"Clearly a maniac on a jet ski." said Troy.

Emma looked at Troy.

"How can you be so sure?" said Emma.

"I see a jet ski." said Troy.

The pink ranger smiled.

"Well whoever did it is crazy." She said.

"I know." Troy said and the wet couple looked at each other

With the jet ski.

On it was Tom and Jerry and Spike.

"Glad we got this jet ski." said Spike.

The Cat and Mouse pointed back to a wet ranger couple.

The dog saw it and was shocked.

"Oh,that's going to come back and bite me." said Spike.

Back with the wet couple.

"Freaking Jet Skiers." said Emma.

"I know." Troy said. "Let's just hope nothing knocks is us in the water."

A big wave came their way and flipped the boat upside down.

"AHHHHH!" Troy and Emma shouted.

They both got out of the water.

"Are you kidding me?" said Troy.

Emma is mad.

"Come on." She said.

Soon a wave hits them again and takes them to shore

"Well that puts a damper on things." said Troy.

A drum solo was heard.

The two turned and saw Comedy Chimp (Sonic Boom) on a drum set.

The two humans looked at him comfised

"Are you serious?" said Troy.

"No, they call me Comedy Chimp for a reason." said Comedy Chimp.

He made another drum solo.

The wet couple smirked.

The Chimp was confused.

"Uh why are you smirking?" He asked.

"No reason." said Troy.

"Yeah." Emma said.

The two grabbed the chimp and threw him in the water.

"That's how you do things." said Emma.

With Cameron he was getting ready for the contest.

"You got this Cam, don't panic, be the board." Cameron thought.

He sees his competition.

There was Pain an Panic (Disney Hercules), Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty), Moogers, (Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai), Loogies(Power Rangers Megaforce), X-Borgs(Power Rangers Super Megaforce)

Panic turned into a surf board.

"Why am I always the surf board?" said Panic.

Pain looked at his friend.

"Because I am the best surfer." He said

"You don't put my feelings into account?" said Panic.

"Neither does our boss." said Pain.

"Good point." Panic said.

Cameron sees Troy and Emma soaking wet and holding each other.

"Um why are you two soaking wet?" He asked as he laughed.

"Don't ask." said Troy.

"A Jet Ski and a Wave." Emma said.

"Obviously." said Cameron.

Just then a familiar voice is heard.

"Emma?" A voice asked.

Troy and Emma became shocked.

"That better be who I think it is." said Troy.

They saw Gia in a yellow swim suit, Noah in blue swim shorts, and Jake in black and green stripped swim shorts.

Emma and Gia hugged each other.

"Hey, where's Orion?" said Troy.

"He is parking the van." Jake said.

"Okay." said Troy, "I could live with that."

"Whats going on?" Noah asked.

"Beach party." said Troy.

"And why is there a blue hedgehog checking out all the hot ladies?" said Noah.

Troy saw this.

"Our roommate." Troy said.

Sonic started checking out Gia who noticed it.

Gia punched Sonic in the face, knocking him out.

"He hits on everybody." said Emma.

Noah smiled.

"So your all living in a castle now?" He asked.

"Yes an it looks like the one from Harry Potter." Emma said. "But different rooms and stuff."

"And it's got air conditioning." said Troy.

"Plus its on a island and with our roommate it is magical as well." Emma said.

"Okay, I'm crashing there. But I will need help with my bags though." said Jake.

Everyone saw that there was lots of luggage next to Jake's feet.

"How can you have bags? You just encountered us." said Troy.

"Besides we need to ask the three owners." Emma said.

She then noticed that Noah and Gia had luggage as well.

"Seriously?" said Emma.

"What?" They asked.

"Where are all these bags coming from?" said Troy.

Soon a horn was heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen and creatures. The surfing contest is about to start." A Male voice said.

The five friends ran off as Sonic regained consciousness.

"This I got to see." said Sonic.

He ran off as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Part:<strong>

With Drago he, Stan, Colosso and Silkie arrived at the beach and Drago was in a gol swim suit.

"Not a word about what happened." said Drago.

"Got it." said Colosso.

"I will try." Stan said.

"OH, WE'VE ALREADY LOST 20 PEOPLE TO THE WAVE!" yelled a voice.

The four heard this and all went to them.

Drago also puts the cake down.

"What is going on here?" said Drago.

Colosso saw a very big wave.

"Surfing." said Colosso.

Drago sees Cameron surfing and is good.

"AND CAMERON IS PULLING IT OFF!" The voice shouted.

However; Cliff started to approach Cameron on his own board.

"This waves mine." said Cliff.

Pain and Panic saw this.

"We have to help the human." Pain said.

Panic was shocked.

"Hades isn't going to like it." said Panic.

"Hey he is here watching. He may be mean but even he would agree." Pain said.

"NO I WONT!" yelled a voice.

Pain and Panic cringed.

"We are worms." the two said before turning into worms and falling into the water.

"OHHHH AND TWO LOST!" A voice shouted.

Cameron saw this and went to the two.

"Finally." said Cliff.

He then took a bomb out.

He then pulled out a lighter.

"Bomb-voyage." said Cliff.

He lit the bomb and threw it at the other surfers.

It exploded, sending a majority of them falling into the water.

"THAT DOG IS CHEATING!" A Male Beach Goer shouted

Sonic was looking through a pair of binoculars.

"I don't know, seems fair to me." said Sonic.

Duncan took the binoculars from Sonic and saw that he was checking out some surfing women.

Duncan is mad.

"Sonic." He said.

"Wrong thing." said Sonic.

He moved the binoculars, revealing that the surfers were returning to the wave.

"Oh." Duncan said.

"Glad I'm not in there." said Sonic.

At the water Cameron saw this.

"Cliff is cheating." He said.

Pain and Panic who were on the board with Cameron saw this as well.

"Well that's just mean." said Pain.

"Even for us." Panic said. "And I bet Hades wont agree."

"If the guy's cheating, cheat as well." said the same voice.

The trio looked at each other.

"Should we?" Pain asked.

"No." Cameron said. "We can do this. Tori trained me well and I will win."

Panic smiled.

"Go kid go." He said.

Some guy with an electric guitar and speakers appeared and started playing a song.

Cameron, Pain, and Panic saw the guy.

"Why are you surfing with an electric guitar. You should worry about it shorting out." said Pain.

"Nope." The guy said.

Some water hit the guitar and the guy got electrocuted.

But he is still alive.

"Radical dude." said the guy.

Panic ended up pushing him in the water.

"I couldn't deal with that anymore." said Panic.

"Agreed." Everyone said and head to Cliff.

"Bulldog. This wave's mine." said Cameron.

The dog is mad.

"Oh yeah well you wont beat me." He said and pulled out a samurai sword.

'HOLLY COW! THAT DOG PULLED OUT A SAMURAI SWORD!" The voice shouted.

Cliff started to slash at Cameron who just dodged the slashes.

"Any last words?" He asked.

"Yeah, giant rock." said Cameron.

"I'm not stupid enough to fall for that." said Cliff.

Cameron looked at the two winged imps.

The winged imp's nodded before grabbing Cameron and turning into eagles and flying away.

"Hey, get back here." said Cliff.

He then crashed into a giant rock.

"AHHHHHH!" He shouted.

"And the cheater is out of the competition." said the voice.

Everyone cheered.

"And those two eagles are still carrying the winner." said the same voice.

The Eagles landed and Turned back to Pain and Panic.

"I don't believe it. He was light as a feather." said Pain.

Cameron smiled.

"WHOO-HOO!" yelled Cameron.

Everyone cheered.

"PAIN, PANIC!" yelled a voice.

The two imps cringed and saw their boss Hadies(Disney Hercules)

"Hades." the two said.

"Care to explain why you were surfing?" said Hades.

"Um we wanted a day to relax on the beach." Pain said.

"Yeah we work hard down there and deserve some time off once in a while and we surged because we are great surfers." Panic said

"Well I know I am. Panic get's his lack of surfing skills from his mother." said Pain.

Panic is mad

"HEY!" yelled Panic.

With Cameron he was with his friends.

"All that training has paid off." said Tori.

Cameron smiled.

"Thanks Tori." Cameron said.

Drago came and he smiled.

"Cameron that was awesome." He said.

Cameron smiled.

"Thanks Drago I did my best and with the help of new friends." Cameron said.

Drago smiled as he felt a tap.

Drago turned to Max, Tyler and Starfire.

"Care to explain a news report we saw on TV?" said Max.

Drago is nervous.

"Ok I lost Silkie so stan and Colosso had to find him and we ended up in the Sorcerer's Lair and they got Stanked." The Castle owner said.

Tyler looked at Stan.

"Is this true?" He asked.

"Yes so don't be mad if you were watching us you would have done the same." Stan said.

"He is right." The bunny said.

"It was there idea." said Drago.

Starfire smiled.

"I cant stay mad. He did try and Silkie does go out that dog door." She said.

Silkie puked out the cake he ate.

Drago smirked.

"Good thing I made another and kept it safe." Drago said.

He then sees a soaking wet Troy and a Soaking Wet Emma

"Jet ski?" said Drago.

"Yep." They said.

"Figures." said Drago.

He then sees the other Ramgers and smiled.

"Let me guess friends?" Drago asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Troy.

Just then familiar voices were heard

"Nice place, I could get used to this." said one voice.

Everyone saw Orion and Robo Knight.(Power Rangers Mega Force/Super Megaforce)

"Well, now to see why it's called a beach." said Orion.

Drago was confused.

"Is he for real?" said Drago.

Troy smiled.

"He's an alien." said Troy.

"Then, why does he look like a human?" said Drago.

"No idea." The two Rangers said.

Drago smiled and saw Robo Knight.

"And a Robot Ranger?" He asked.

"More like a old friend." Troy said.

The two Rangers looked at Drago.

"We were wondering if they can stay in the castle." Emma said. "After all we are a team and they are old friends."

Drago smiled.

"If course they can stay." Drago said. "We have lots of room."

"You'd better have a soccer field." said Jake.

Drago was shocked.

"Is that all you can think of at this point?" said Drago.

"Pretty much." said Jake.

Drago smiled.

"Well we have a simulation room that can be a soccer field." He said.

"You'd better, or else I'll use you as a soccer ball." said Jake.

Drago and the Rangers looked at Jake

"No you won't." said Troy.

"No I won't." said Jake.

Gia was confused.

"How are you owner anyway?" She asked. "Your a teen yourself?"

"Yes I am." said Drago.

"You know you're breaking the law right?" said Gia.

Drago became confused.

"What?" said Drago.

A bunch of sirens were heard.

However they passed by,

"How about that." said Drago.

Gia was confused.

"That they didn't come for you?" said Gia.

"No, that a bunch of cops passed by going after a speeding car." said Drago.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT**


End file.
